


The Sun Will Shine on us Again

by ADivingQueen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Quote: I assue you brother; the sun will shine on us again., Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADivingQueen/pseuds/ADivingQueen
Summary: As good as it was, Avengers Endgame did not do Loki fans justice. So, I wrote this in order to find some closure because apparently, the russos couldn't find room for a Loki+Thor scene in a 3hr. movie. I still have hope that the sun will shine, but until that day, I hope that this eases our sorrows.





	The Sun Will Shine on us Again

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Ending to Endgame  
> Y’all know that Endgame didn’t satisfy me completely so I will fix that.  
> Be warned that there are spoilers for Endgame in here so take caution.  
> I also don’t own Marvel.

Loki sat quietly in Valhalla; he had to admit that while it was nice to be with his mother again, it was lonely without Thor. He often wondered what had become of his brother. In the beginning, Loki would keep a steady eye on his brother, using magic to view what was happening on Earth. However, after a while, seeing Thor in pain and unable to offer comfort had become too much for Loki and he eventually stopped. Every day he’d silently pray that he wouldn’t find his brother here.  
_“It’s not your time yet. Please, Thor, don’t be stupid. Stay safe. Never doubt that I love you,”_ he thought to himself. These were his daily thoughts. His mother, Frigga, tried to comfort him but to no avail.  
“Sweetheart, Thor will be ok.” “Your brother is strong. He will be fine.” She’d often say this to him however Loki still doubted it. Thor was not invincible like some believed. He could be hurt, defeated, killed. Kurse, Hela, and Thanos proved that without support from others, Thor would not have stood a chance. Loki only wished that he could be there to stand by his side.  
…  
One day in the golden realm, Frigga approached her son. Loki was sitting comfortably under a tree, a book in his hands. Frigga smiled as she watched her youngest thoughtfully turn the pages. “How is my baby fairing?” she asked with amusement. Loki’s bright green eyes looked up. “I’m doing well Mother. How are you doing?” he asked, closing his book. “Fine my dear.” She sat down next to him and sighed. All he did nowadays was read. “He misses Thor. If only I could offer him some comfort,” she thought sadly. Ever since he arrived in Valhalla, she could tell that he was feeling lonely. Frigga recalled what he’d said to her when she came to greet him.

  
**(Flashback)**  
_“It’s my fault. I was so stupid! Why did I think that I could have killed him? Maybe if I did nothing the both of us would have been spared.”_  
_“Sweetheart, it’s not your fault. How could you have known that he would have retaliated the way he did?”_  
_“I’m such an idiot! Norns why did I do that? Now my brother is alone. I do not know if he’s well. For all I know, he could be dying and I’m not there to help him. I told him that the sun would shine on us again. But why should he believe me? After all, I’m the god of lies; my words should never be taken seriously. Do you think he knows that I love him? I never got to tell him.”_  
_“Thor knows you love him. Sweetheart, Thanos had-”_  
_“DO NOT SAY THAT MONSTER’S NAME!” Loki shouted, tears welling in his eyes. “Thor hates me, I know it. I gave up the Tesseract. I am a coward and Thor will probably never forgive me.” With that final sentence, Loki allowed the tears to flow._  
_“Your brother loves you with all his heart and he will forgive you. And you are not a coward. You are so brave. Other soldiers would have fled from…” she refrained from using that name. “But you stood by your brother to the end and that’s what makes you a true hero. You saved him. You are not like the um… other guy. He does not care for others. You do. And Thor loves you, your father loves you, I love you. You’re my baby, my little Loki.” She gathered him into her arms and hugged him, humming softly while Loki cried into her shoulder. She wished that there was a way to soothe his troubles. “It will be ok sweetheart,” she assured him._  
**(End Flashback)**

  
The pair continued to sit under the tree. Loki had gone back to reading and turned his attention away from his mother. Frigga decided to check on Thor. In Valhalla, one could conjure a window to view their loved ones and friends. So far, Thor was with his friends attempting to find all the infinity stones in order to save his friends. She closed the window and sighed. He really needed someone to talk to. Loki would laugh if he saw what became of his brother; the once proud and fearless Thor had become a drunken hermit. They would definitely have to talk about this when it was his time.  
“How is Thor doing?” Loki asked, not looking up from his book.  
“You’ll have to see for yourself,” she replied with a twinkle in her eye.  
“You know I can’t do that,” he said, finally meeting her gaze.  
“Yes, you can. Be brave. It will be alright,” she assured him.  
But Loki still refused. How could he look at his brother knowing that he had let him down? That he’d abandoned him when he needed him most? That he’d failed? All Loki would see was a face full of sorrow and loss which was so unlike Thor. The god of thunder was usually always so happy. Now, he was a sad rain cloud and Loki could not bear it.  
Frigga knew that he was hurting. Her babies were each other’s best friends and now they were separated. They would be for a very long time. Planting a kiss on Loki’s cheek, she got up and went to find Odin. “I love you and Thor loves you,” she whispered into his ear.  
…  
Several more days passed and Loki was still stuck in his ball of depression. Sure, he’d enjoyed reading but apart from books and his mother, Loki was all alone. He kept praying though that his brother was safe and living a happy life. Following the events of Ragnarok, Loki had realized one very important thing; Thor was his best friend and would always be. He also realized that best friends always help each other. Loki just wished he could see his brother one more time.  
Odin and Frigga kept a steady eye on Thor. “He’s so lost,” she whispered to her husband. “I agree,” Odin said back, “but he needs to learn that being a great king means that there will be great sacrifice and loss.” “This is no time for ‘kingly lessons!’” Frigga scolded. Suddenly, the calm scenery changed when Thanos’ ship burst through the Avengers Facility, destroying everything around it. The couple watched in horror as Thanos and his minions proceeded to attack. The Avengers were hanging on for dear life as outriders stormed the ruins which threatened to crush the heroes. “He needs help,” Frigga said, “he needs his brother.”  
Frigga and Odin found Loki sitting in his usual spot with another book. “Thor needs you, sweetheart. He needs more than ever.” Loki looked up with a suspicious look in his eyes. “Why would he need me? He has those other heroes to save him? And I’m stuck here.” Deep down, Loki’s heart was crying out to rush to his brother’s aid. “It’s Thanos,” Odin said, “your brother is in deep trouble.” Loki’s eyes widened. No, not Thanos. It couldn’t be. He will kill him his brother. “You have to save your brother!” his mind screamed at him.  
Loki nodded silently. The mortals couldn’t take on Thanos all by themselves. He’d kill them all. “But I’m dead,” he said, “there’s no coming back.” “It’s ancient magic,” Frigga explained. “And it’s temporary.” “For Thor,” Loki whispered. After a quick kiss and a reminder to stay safe, Frigga summoned all her magic and opened up a portal. With a final glance at his parents, Loki stepped onto the battlefield.  
…  
Loki found himself on a battlefield, surrounded by many other resurrected members of the fallen. _“So Thanos succeeded. But the damage has been undone,”_ Loki thought. The ground was all rubble and the air smelled of burning buildings. Loki was wearing his green and black leathers with a long green cape. He also had his daggers and magic.  
Thanos was smirked cruelly. _“So,”_ he thought, “the mortals think they can win. They will all die trying.” “Sire,” Ebony Maw said, “the failure Loki is among them.” Thanos’ attention snapped to where the god of mischief stood. _“I will enjoy watching the light leave your eyes,”_ he thought. He then turned back to Captain America, who led the army of heroes.  
Cap was weary but he was willing to do whatever it took. Surrounded by his allies he braced himself for the final showdown. “Avengers…” he looked around. “Assemble!” With two little words, all of the heroes charged at Thanos. “Kill them,” the Titan ordered.  
The battle was brutal and bloody; the outriders and chitauri managing to injure many. However, despite their best efforts, Cap and his allies refused to fall. During the battle, Loki kept an eye out for Thor. He soon spotted the thunderer trapped underneath Thanos’ blade which was inching closer and closer to his neck. “Get away from my brother!” Loki shouted as he sent forth a powerful surge of magic which knocked the titan off his feet.  
“L-Loki? Is that you?” Thor asked, shocked at what he was seeing. Was he fake eye malfunctioning and causing him to see things? “Brother?” he asked again. “Yes, it’s me. Thor, it’s me,” Loki said, tears streaming down his face. “I’m really here.” “I thought I’d never see you again,” Thor whispered, barely audible. “I was never truly gone. What happened to you?” Before Thor could respond, Thanos grasped Loki by his neck and slammed him into the ground. Loki gasped as the wind was knocked out from the sheer force of the impact. Thanos squeezed harder, a cruel smirk on his face while Loki desperately struggled escape. _“Just like last time,”_ he thought. “You will pay for your failure,” the titan seethed. Loki felt his vision blurry and knew that in a matter of minutes he’d be returned to Valhalla. _“I get the chance to save my brother again and I blow it, again. How pathetic,”_ he thought. Thor, unwilling to watch Loki die again, summoned Stormbreaker, sending lightning down upon the titan.  
Thanos released Loki who scrambled to his feet, gasping for air and coughing as the titan moaned in pain. Standing before the brothers, he gave them a hateful glare. Growling, he ordered a barrage of missiles to fire down. “But sire,” Ebony Maw, who was behind him, protested. “Do it,” Thanos snarled as he walked away to watch the destruction from a safe distance. Thor realized what Thanos was planning and turned to Loki “He’s going to try and get the gauntlet brother. We need to keep it out of his hands,” Thor said. “I won’t let you down, I won’t fail you,” Loki promised. “I never doubted you, you know,” Thor replied.  
A whistling noise echoed through the air as hundreds of missiles were preparing to rain down on earth. Summoning all his magic, Loki created a green force field to shield the others. With the combined forces of Scarlet Witch, Dr. Strange and the rest of the sorcerers from the sanctum, the missiles exploded when they contacted the glowing magical energies. However, as soon as the missiles were dealt with, Thanos’ army resumed their attack and search for the gauntlet. “We will be together soon, I promise,” Loki assured Thor.  
As the battle played out, the gauntlet made its way from many combatants. From Spiderman to Ebony Maw, to Captain Marvel, everyone seemed determined to get the gauntlet. At one point, Captain Marvel, Scarlet Witch, Valkyrie, Pepper, Nebula, Mantis, Gamora, Wasp, Shuri, and Okoye took down numerous outriders and chitauri. Loki had to admit that they made a great team. He saw Cap holding Mjolnir and gave a small smile. “The mortal really is worthy,” he thought. Just like the first time he’d encountered the Avengers, Loki had seriously underestimated the capabilities of Midgardians. He now saw just how powerful they were.  
During the battle, he’d had the unfortunate reunion with Ebony Maw. Both were powerful sorcerers but Maw had had a chance to peek into Loki’s head while the latter was Thanos’ prisoner. “We meet again trickster,” Maw sneered. Loki said nothing and decided to let his magic do the talking. They unleashed many different attacks on each other. Loki used his magic and daggers to subdue Maw. Maw used his telekinesis to shield himself and send flying projectiles. At one point, Loki was nearly knocked off his feet. “Not so delicate, are you? I quite enjoyed our time together, when my father had you in clutches,” Maw mocked. “I was never delicate,” Loki snarled as he stood up and closed his eyes. He felt a chill as he let the Jotun blue run across his body. His time in Valhalla had opened his eyes as he realized that he should stop fighting his true heritage. After all, his family loved him the way he was, why should he feel that he should keep hiding the truth. With his heightened abilities, he sent forth giant blasts of ice, freezing Maw in his place.  
Thor turned and saw his brother with the blue skin and red eyes. His heart swelled. His Loki had finally stopped fighting the truth and embraced it. He couldn’t be prouder. Thanos gazed at the display of magic. He vowed to personally kill Loki once the others were dead. Loki turned to face the mad Titan and his face fell as he saw the gauntlet on the titan’s hand. “No,” he whispered. In a moment from pure anger for the titan and the fear of losing his brother, Loki unleashed a powerful ice attack. It missed Thanos but many outriders, chitauri and the rest of the Black Order all turned in to frozen statues. Everyone turned as they saw the god turn towards Thanos, his body radiating with magical energy. “You will never win,” Loki said, his voice dripping with hatred. “You hurt my brother. Now, it’s your turn.” “Loki?” Cap whispered in shock. There were several whispers among the heroes. Thanos, however, was unmoved and simply laughed. “Even when you try to fight, you will still lose. In the end, you will always kneel,” the titan mocked, addressing everyone, not just Loki. “I am inevitable,” the Mad Titan boasted, letting out a deep laugh and raise his hand. “This is the end. I’ve failed like I always do,” Loki thought. He was so close again but now it was too late; Thanos had won once more. He would have launched a magical attack if he’d had time but he knew that Thanos would snap his fingers faster than Loki’s magic could travel. He closed his eyes to find that nothing had happened.  
“And I,” a weak voice called out, “am Iron Man.” With those final words, Tony snapped his fingers and a bright light filled the dark battleground. The battle was over. Loki watched with shock as Thanos and his frozen minions all turned to dust. It was over, the battle was won. “Now everything will be fine, right?” Loki thought as he allowed himself to turn back into his Aesir form. “Mr. Stark?” came the voice of Spiderman. Pepper was immediately at his side. There was a sinking feeling in Loki’s chest. He knew what would happen but he didn’t it want it to. Normally, Loki would have cheered at the sight of his fallen enemy. However, this was different. After reconciling with Thor and befriending both Bruce Banner and Valkyrie, Loki realized that he did not want to see any misfortune happen to them. Tony was their friend; he meant a lot to them. He stood next to his brother, holding his hand as Tony died. Pepper buried her head in his shoulder and wept. There was not a dry eye at the scene.  
…  
Loki did not attend the funeral. His presence wouldn’t be welcome. Well, he did go but he cast a cloaking spell upon himself. He knew that his time on this planet was running out. Frigga’s magic could only keep here for so long. Before he left this life, Loki wanted to talk with Thor, maybe even Banner and Valkyrie. He also wanted to see Asgard, if Thor had found a place that is. Loki kept himself hidden from everyone, even Thor. He had to admit that the funeral was touching. “The mortals are brave. Perhaps there is more to them than meets the eye.”  
After the funeral, Loki revealed himself to Thor. “You were there the whole time?” Thor asked. Loki simply nodded. “How are you feeling?” Thor questioned. “Alright, I suppose,” Loki replied. Despite the smile on his brother’s face, Loki could see a hint of sadness. “Thor? What happened to you? You look like Volstagg.” Thor couldn’t keep his composure and began to sob. “Y-you were gone a-an-and Thanos sn-sn-snapped his f-fingers. I-I-I saw all m-my f-friends dis-disappear,” Thor managed to say. “I-I tracked Th-Thanos d-down and I k-killed him but I c-couldn’t bring them back. Couldn’t bring you b-back. The st-stones were g-g-gone. I didn’t know what else to do.” “Oh, Thor,” Loki said and pulled his brother into a tight hug, tears now falling from his face. The two brothers held each other for a while, crying softly into each other’s shoulders, not caring who saw them.  
After a while, the brothers pulled apart. Thor took the time to look at his brother. He hadn’t seen him in 5 years. Loki’s usually pale skin was now a healthy tone that glowed and his eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Thor always loved Loki’s eyes. Instead of being pale, dull green, Loki’s eyes were a bright, emerald that shined in the light. Thor’s favorite color was the color of Loki’s eyes. Thor also noted that Loki’s raven hair was no longer slicked back the way he usually wore it. It also wasn’t greasy looking either. Instead, his hair was loose and it hung at his shoulders in waves and curls. He was also dressed in his normal green and black leathers with gold embellishments. There was always something about Loki that made Thor smile. “You can stay with me at New Asgard. And we’ll be together again,” he said earnestly. “Thor,” Loki said sadly, “you know I can’t. I don’t belong here.” “But you do!” Thor protested. “You- you could meet all my friends and we can go on adventures and… You’re my brother! Why would you want to leave?” Tears streamed down his face.  
“I don’t belong here,” Loki repeated. “Not on this world. The spell that brought me here is temporary. I will have to go soon.” “When will I see you again?! Loki I can’t live without you!” “When it’s your time, dear brother. After I go, you will be with your friends.” “But you’re my best friend Loki! Don’t you understand that!?” “This isn’t easy for me either Thor. Know this, I will always with you, right here.” Loki put his hand over Thor’s heart. “I never left you, Brother. Never.” Thor put his head down. “It’s lonely without you. When it’s my time, will you be there?” “Always Brother, always.” Thor didn’t put his head up. “Brother,” Loki said. “Yes, Loki?” “The sun is shining.” Thor looked up and looked at his brother. Loki had a loving smile on his face and the sun indeed was shining on them. “I told you that the sun would shine on us again.” Thor pulled Loki back into a hug. “I love you, Brother,” he whispered. “I love you too,” came the reply.  
…  
“Would you like to see New Asgard before you go, Brother?” “I’d love too.” With Thor’s Stormbreaker, the brothers transported themselves to Norway. Before they departed, Loki got a chance to properly meet the other Avengers. While Clint was less than happy to say hello, Peter Parker eagerly shook the god’s hand. Steve gave Loki a formal handshake and a thank you while Loki apologized deeply for his wrongdoings all those years ago. Following Steve’s lead, Bucky and Sam both gave their hellos. As for Bruce, he was happy to see Loki and like Peter, was more open to the god.  
When they arrived in New Asgard, Loki was breathless. “Oh, Thor! It’s perfect,” Loki exclaimed. “I didn’t find this place,” Thor said. “She did.” “Lackey? Is that you?” Valkyrie asked, walking up to the pair. “Hello,” Loki responded with a warm smile on his face. “It’s been a while,” she said, “I heard what happened.” “It’s ok,” Loki replied, “I’m glad to see that you’re ok.” Valkyrie smiled in return. “Thor! You’re back!” Korg’s voice said. Loki smiled. “Hello friend,” the Kronan said to Loki. “Good to see you too,” he replied. Loki turned back to Thor. “Looks like you’re going to be alright, Brother,” Loki said. “I won’t be without you by my side,” Thor replied, “the people won’t want me anyway. I abandoned them.” Thor turned to Valkyrie. “How would you like to be queen? After all, it’s been you who have looked out for my people.” “You serious? Yes!” Loki sighed. “What will you do Brother?” “Find Rabbit and hitch a ride with him probably. After all, it’s not like you will be staying with me.”  
Loki closed his eyes for a moment. He knew that Thor still had trouble accepting the fact that Loki would have to leave him again. “Thor, I want you to be happy. I told you that my stay here is temporary. I do not wish to hurt you with my presence. Your happiness is all I want right now.” He felt a tingling sense rush through him. “Thor, it’s time.” Thor’s smile fell as tears filled his eyes. The thunderer’s body began to shake. Loki embraced him one final time. “Do not cry, dear Brother. We will see each other again. I promise you.” A golden portal opened up behind them. “Say hi to mother for me? And father? And the Warriors 3?” Thor asked. “Of course, Brother,” Loki replied, gently rubbing Thor’s back to comfort him.  
They let go of each other and Loki began to walk to the portal, back to the other side. “Loki! Wait!” Thor called. Loki turned his head. “Yes, Brother?” “I love you. I love you with all my heart. You’re my best friend and the greatest little brother in all of the realms.” Loki’s heart swelled. He was fighting to hold back tears that threatened to fall. “And I love you, Thor. Never doubt that. I will always be with you, no matter what happens. Stay safe, stay strong. Don’t worry Brother, the sun will shine on us again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review, if you want. Sorry if it doesn’t make sense or Loki is too OOC but I HAD to do something to fix my broken heart. My heart will not be whole until the sun shines on them again. But until that day comes, I will read fanfics and fanart to pass the time. I really wish that endgame did something though. I waited a year to see the sun shine and it didn’t so now I must imagine what would have happened if the sun did shine.


End file.
